


Picking at Scabs

by Spoiler1001



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Other, POV Alternating, Past Abuse, assume nudity, lee price deserves this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: they really should have killed Lee. Now all they can do is either rectify the mistake or live with the consequences. People will die either way





	Picking at Scabs

**Author's Note:**

> this was a secret Santa fic I wrote and decided to share with you guys

The symbiote curled against skin as it felt Eddie's pulse as he slept. Comfort and devotion poured from Eddie as he remained lost to all the world but the creature wrapped around his heart. Slight snores filled the apartment as soft sounds flowed from the tv. 

 

Clothes were no longer an issue. Eddie had old and cheap clothes in his closet but as soon as his other had gotten their voice back, he went back to letting his other take control. The symbiote felt relief and a small noise escaped it, making Eddie jump in his sleep. 

 

The symbiote rose from his chest to bury its head under Eddie's chin an apology. Eddie curled up around the inky creature. His arms wrapped around it, holding it like a precious treasure. The symbiote was overwhelmed with emotion wanting to cry in happiness, settling for small clicks at the back of his throat. The stars were outside the window, but it's universe was right here with it. Eddie let out a small huff of air. 

 

"cheesy." He whispered his voice low and raspy with sleep. 

 

**Shut up** the symbiote pouted and leaned into him.

"I love you too, dear." Eddie placed a kiss on anything he could on the symbiote. The clicking became purring rather quickly. "now let's go back to sleep." 

**So comfortable** the symbiote sighed. 

"yeah being with those who love you will do that to you." Eddie's voice was distant and quiet. Eddie's breathing evened out the symbiote looked up at Eddie and with what they could make regarding a nose, nuzzled Eddie's cheek before curling up under his chin.  

* * *

_ If the symbiote wasn't panicking, they would have noted that they were claustrophobic. There were walls surrounding them, heat raising from them, but no flame. The pressure made the room that they could move in smaller and smaller. They cried out for help, for Eddie, but all that could come out was chirps and sobs. It was dark and wet, and the symbiote couldn't see. They were alone. They kept crying out but kept no response. _

 

_ They could hear fine though. At first, there was deafening silence followed by the sounds of the symbiote crying out and as that died down, evil bitter laughter filled the room that made the symbiote shrink down, crying out for Eddie even more now. The face to the voice became visible to the symbiote and they screamed.  _

 

_ Brown eyes stared down at them and the symbiote froze in horror, the sound escaping them in a weak hiss. They prayed if it could be called that, that Eddie was looking for them. They felt disconnected to the world, numb to the heat that was burning them, the darkness that was taking their sight. All that was left was the fear of the man standing in front of them. The smell of cheap hair gel melting filled the room and the symbiote recoiled. The man cocked his head to the side and reached forward. The symbiote let out screams as the man squeezed it, crushing the sound out of them. Thoughts screaming for Eddie echoed through their mind. _

 

_ The man crushing the symbiote laughed. The sound brought unease to them and they were pulled towards the man. The symbiote struggled, crying, chirping, screaming all for Eddie to find them. _

 

_ "Don't you get it, pet?" the man's voice was lightened with amusement, but only slightly. The symbiote cried out as dread filled them. Being with a host allowed them to see but through these eyes, they saw the end of the world.  _

 

_ They had been in the apartment the whole time. The heat was red spilling from around them and what the symbiote was sitting on, made his heart shatter.  _

 

_ Eddie laid on his bed, blue eyes staring at something that the symbiote would never see, his mouth open in a gasp that long since left and there was blood, so much of it, enough to dye the sheets a deep scarlet.  _

 

_ Anger and grief filled the symbiote as it cried, still calling Eddie wanting to be with him, to stay with his host... _

* * *

Eddie jerked awake, nearly choking on his emotions as the symbiote flashed several emotions and a face flashed through his mind as the symbiote cried in their half asleep state. He cupped his other and tried to shush them, running his hands over them. They stilled called for him and it was like Eddie couldn't communicate. Not unlike…

 

No. Eddie forced his mind to focus on the symbiote, to calm them down as they flung themselves around just crying out for him. The haze of sleep coated the symbiote and slowly faded. The panic died down and the symbiote hid under Eddie's chin, hidden in the beard. 

 

"It's ok, love. You're ok." Eddie ran his finger over the body of the symbiote. "it's over. I'm here." the symbiote eased away from the beard and right into the hands and arms of Eddie. "he can't hurt you anymore." 

 

**That's not what I'm worried about** the symbiote whispered. Eddie kissed the head of the symbiote and sighed. 

 

"That won't happen either. Ok?" Eddie tried to give them a smile. 

 

**Don't make promises you can't keep.**

 

"hey." Eddie moved his head to look the symbiote in the eyes. The symbiote kept looking away. "We," Eddie began, cupping the face of the symbiote. The symbiote made small rattling noises in contentment. "We are venom. We are bonded. No one can come between us anymore." Eddie whispered. The symbiote made a small sob and Eddie pulled him close. 

 

**No more sleep tonight**

 

Eddie nodded and turned on the TV, flipping on some medical drama that Eddie didn't care for but let his other relax. He held the symbiote as the creature constantly shifted shape. 

 

* * *

Lee Price woke with a start. All that talk of keeping a stoic personality did nothing when being woken up with a start. He almost smiled at the thought of the taste of Edward Charles Allen Brock's blood on his lips. Such a sweet dream to take back his little toy. To bend it any way he chose. Empathic links between symbiotes that shared DNA was an amazing thing. Every little thought of gore and violence against it translated over, ever at the forefront of their mind.

 

His own symbiote had flashes of pain in the back of his mind and he forced it down. He didn't need to hear it. At least this one stayed quiet. Lee looked around his prison cell and eyes the minor sonic emitter that was supposed to keep him in check. Lee laughed at the thought. He was beyond this. All he needed was to wear down his prey. And the symbiote that was once he was just ripe for attack. 

 

Summoning the tools he needed from the symbiote, black ink spread around his hand to form claws. He looked up at a camera positioned above his bed and sliced through the bars on his windows with ease. He smiled as alarms rang out, and he flung himself out of the window, willing the symbiote to form around him, making his trench coat and mask, protecting him from the impact of the ground. 

 

Lee walked away from the prison ignoring the guards shooting at him. He could taste the fear from the symbiote, how the creature choked on the dreams Lee had. How all the dreams he had about reclaiming what was his and was almost giddy about killing the man holding it.    
  


* * *

A day passed and there was a banging on the door. Eddie looked up from the book he was reading. some kind of cop show was on now. The symbiote was still upset about the nightmare, and thus was relaxing on Eddie's chest, listening to his heartbeat and forcing him to breathe through his lungs to feel the rise and fall of the chest. Weak chirps emitted from them as Eddie ran his calloused fingers over them.  

 

Eddie sighed and stood up. He held the symbiote in his hand as he opened the door. The symbiote froze slightly and leaned towards Eddie, pushing as close as they could get without soaking into him. Eddie hesitated for a split second before opening the door, poking his head out. 

 

"Brock." Peter Parker stood outside his door, brown eyes glaring up at him, but there was something in his that made Eddie suspect the glare wasn't for him.  "We need to talk." 

 

"Fine. Come in." Eddie rubbed his head with his free hand. He opened the door and invited Peter in. He took a step into the apartment, smelling the asbestos in the wall and listening to the rats scrambling in the wall. "do not say a goddamn word about my apartment Parker." 

 

"That's not important. There's been an incident." Peter looked at the symbiote nesting in Eddie's hand. "Lee got out." 

 

The symbiote didn't hear anything after that. He could feel the vibration of  Eddie speaking and could see Peter's lips moving, but all it could hear was a numbing nothing. Fear and anger flooded their system but they did not want to make a sound, should doing so make almost a beacon showing where they were. 

 

Eddie absentmindedly ran his thumb over them, bringing them back into the reality of the conversation. 

 

"We'll stop him if he comes at us, but we can't go looking for him. And even if we come at us, we can't promise he'll walk away alive." Eddie almost had a growl to his voice that almost made them feel safe.

 

Peter Parker nodded and clenched his jaw. 

 

"Don't do anything stupid, Eddie," Peter said as he walked towards the door. "Don't be a hero." 

 

"me? Never." Eddie almost smiled. The memory of Flash echoed through his mind. His funeral and how much he meant to the symbiote danced by. "I'm not the hero."

 

Peter stopped before leaving. A tense moment passed between the two. Then he shook his head and walked out. 

 

**Don't make me lose you** the symbiote whispered from his chest. Eddie placed a kiss on the symbiote's head. 

 

"I'm right here, beautiful. Right here." Eddie mumbled into the symbiote squirming in his hand. The symbiote leaped from Eddie's grasp to his chest, flowing around and settling, wrapping around his torso until it formed a black shirt. It wasn't smooth, there's were places where the symbiote is doubling up to protect their Eddie. Eddie placed a hand on his chest. "it will be fine." 

 

The symbiote made a low sound and memories of Lee forcing the symbiote to bend to his will, caging and hurting them. Moments where the symbiote got small acts of revenge and how Lee's retaliation was always worse. Eddie felt tears pour down his face. 

 

He knew what Lee had done, has felt the memories of lee like this before but he still broke down in tears of rage and sorrow. 

 

"I'll be ok. Lee won't hurt me." Eddie squeezed himself to hug the symbiote. 

* * *

Lee found it pathetically easy to find the symbiote. Every time they swallowed their fear, made it worse and while not exactly a direct beacon, Lee could follow a trail quite easily. He could taste fear and self-loathing radiating from his prey.

 

The symbiote was so close now. Lee positioned himself on the rooftop next to Eddie's room. One jump and he'd have what he wants. All he had to do was wait to strike.

 

And he did 

* * *

The symbiote was falling asleep. They did not want to, but exhaustion dimmed their consciousness. Small chirps emitted from them as they fought to stay awake. They were filled with dread like all their nerves flared kicked into high gear. Eddie couldn't do much more than holding his other. They flung themselves around fidgeting, as they attempted to get comfortable. 

 

Eddie wasn't much better. He was tense. His muscles were rigged, and his heart was beating hard. 

 

Every soothing word made the situation worse as it made the symbiote feel worse.

 

The symbiote could only cling to Eddie for so long without melting into him. Eddie felt the symbiote wrap around his ribs, just under his skin. The pulse around the symbiote made them calm down. 

 

"there. See? Perfectly ok." Eddie sighed and gave the symbiote a mental smile. 

* * *

Lee felt the calmness fill the bond between his targets tried to get some sleep. It made them drop their guard. Perfect timing for throwing threats to his formal tool.

 

And it felt good. 

 

The fear, the beautiful fear flooding from the symbiote and the confusion resulting from it bounced between the two. 

 

He could see Eddie jump from the bed and walk around the room, grabbing at his chest. The blond had an anxious expression.  Lee took a step back before running forward and jumping. 

* * *

Eddie flinched away from the window as the glass shattered Eddie glared at his intruder.

 

He stood well above him and his figure was bulkier. 

 

"...And here I was warned not to go looking for you." Eddie snarled.

 

Lee laughed and the symbiote gagged. 

 

"it would have made things easier for me." Lee cocked his head to the side and looked over Eddie. "of course it's hard to miss someone like you." He laughed.

 

Eddie gritted his teeth and the symbiote danced across his skin. Unease bounced between the two. Lee subconsciously licked his lips at how close he was to what he wanted. He summoned claws from his hand very easily and looked at them with a blank look. 

 

"Are you that pathetic that you need my darling to be powerful?" Eddie growled and forced the symbiote to hide in his body. 

 

"No. But I don't fall in love with beings below me." Lee replied.

 

Eddie felt his temper flare up and before he could think he felt Lee's nose break under his fist. The symbiote was happy for a fleeting second before confusion set in. Then the pain followed suit. Eddie touched his side and looked at his hand, and the red staining it. 

 

**You bastard** . The symbiote growled, wrapping itself over the wound and sticking their head out of his chest. Lee smirked and knelt down and whistled. 

 

"I have to admit it looks good." Lee bent down and looked the symbiote in the eyes. The symbiote let out a low rumbling noise and snarled, showing teeth. Lee chuckled. Eddie threw a punch, but Lee caught it and squeezed, making the claws dig into his skin. Blood rose from beneath his skin and dripped to the ground, making the symbiote react with a sound that was a mix between a hiss and a shriek. More of black flowed over his hand and Lee made a small huff before digging and pulling. 

 

The symbiote went with the claw, pulling away from Eddie, disconnecting from his spine and uncovering his wound. Eddie sucked air in through his teeth to brace himself against the pain. The symbiote screeched harshly, teeth snapping at Lee. 

 

"stop complaining." Lee snapped and the symbiote stilled, their jaw clenching. 

 

Anger rushed into his body and Eddie bared his teeth. 

 

"You. Fucking. Son of a bitch." Eddie took steps towards Lee and red dripped down his leg from the wound on his side. Lee watched with amusement and sighed. 

 

"Honestly, Ed. You haven't learned from losing it before. You don't deserve it." Lee shook his head and turned his head. 

 

Eddie took the chance to punch Lee in the side of the head. The symbiote used the moment to grab Eddie's hand with a happy squeal. 

 

Lee's whole body jerked and he dropped to his knees as he felt the symbiote fall away from him, carrying their clone from with them, ripping them from his spine causing blood vessels to pop and burst on the way just to cause pain. Lee coughed up blood. Eddie laughed, wheezing with effort as his symbiote wrapped around his wound with the younger symbiote resting on his shoulder. 

 

Eddie grabbed Lee's throat and felt his pulse jump. 

 

"scared…?" Eddie laughed and the symbiote stretched out to cover him with their skin, becoming Venom. 

 

"never." Lee gave a blank look and blinked. 

 

"Bull shit." Venom grinned and let his tongue wrap around Lee's neck. The pink muscle squeezed and Lee gasped grabbing the tongue. Blood dripped out of his mouth and he gasped weakly, the air being forced out of his neck. Eddie chuckled and pulled his tongue back hard and fast, making a loud snap sound. Lee finally got what he wanted, the emotion left his face, too bad he'll never see it. 

 

Eddie threw him out of the window. He didn't bother to hear if Lee it the ground. 

 

The symbiote peeled themselves off of Eddie and their clone, Eddie's wound healed and all the symbiote could do was rub their face against Eddie's cheek. 

 

"I know beautiful. It's over." 

 

The symbiote that Lee crushed wrapped around Eddie's hand, shaking in fear and unease. 

 

"it's gonna be ok kiddo. We'll get you back to where you belong." Eddie looked at the symbiote. His darling flowed down to look at the symbiote, looking it over. 

 

The name that popped into his mind was surprising. 

 

"Alright, I'll call Peter, see if he can contact her." 

 


End file.
